PBA 074a
((Squish time!)) It's probably still the same day that you guys went to check out Janis' house. Iskandar is in the kitchen. He has baked about 10 cakes. All of them chocolate. 3:50:52 PM Kate: Marti: Are you sure that's going to be enough? 3:52:24 PM Canto: Iskandar: It should be as long as everyone stays their current size. 3:53:01 PM Kate: Tora whuffs pointedly from underneath the table. 3:53:35 PM Canto: Iskandar: I've been stuck in this shape long enough to know that ten cakes is the perfect amount for five or six people. The rest of them will probably not want cake. 3:54:19 PM Kate: Grayson: That... actually does seem like too much cake. 3:54:41 PM Kate: Marti: Too much? 3:58:35 PM Canto: Iskandar: Keep in mind, that in your current shape, your stomach? It's only twice as big as your head is currently. 3:58:39 PM Kate: Grayson: Well, most people only take one or two pieces. 3:58:53 PM Kate: Marti: But that's ridiculously tiny. I've seen humans eat more than that! 3:59:21 PM Canto: Iskandar: It expands. But it's generally unhealthy. 4:00:48 PM Kate: The wizard the group rescued from slavery turns up. He's got grey hair, bushy eyebrows and a fairly majestic nose; he's wearing a nice set of very dark blue wizard's robes. "Excuse me?" 4:01:14 PM Kate: Marti: Oh. 4:01:39 PM Canto: Iskandar: Oh, hello. 4:02:43 PM Kate: Wizard: I've finally finished writing out some new spells and thought I had better explore my environs a bit better. Is that a tiger? 4:03:11 PM Kate: Marti: There isn't very much loose treasure just lying around, if that's what you're looking for. 4:04:04 PM Kate: Wizard: It... honestly wasn't. Though I am somewhat in debt to your ship's tailor. 4:04:12 PM Canto: Iskandar: That is Tora. Don't worry, she won't eat you probably. 4:04:54 PM Kate: Wizard: How very reassuring. 4:05:04 PM Kate: Marti: I won't either. You look pretty gamey. 4:05:18 PM Kate: Marti: And besides, you're too big. 4:05:33 PM Kate: Wizard: ... quite probably, yes. 4:06:17 PM Canto: Iskandar: Anyway. Welcome aboard. I'm Iskandar. Thats Martivir, that's Grayson. 4:08:36 PM Kate: Wizard: Jaken. What manner of vessel is this? It seems quite extraordinary. 4:11:54 PM Canto: Iskandar: Nation is a very sophisticated, fully sentient voidship. He was launched before he was completed, though-- we're not sure why. So we're traveling from plane to plane somewhat blindly as we try and get his navigational systems working. 4:12:19 PM Canto: Iskandar: The majority of us are bound here by a curse, as well, so we can't leave. 4:12:48 PM Kate: Jaken: Hm, that's a bit dangerous, isn't it? You might turn up in a hell dimension at any time. What sort of precautions have you taken? ... what kind of curse? 4:17:43 PM Canto: Iskandar: We were snatched from wherever we were and ended up on this ship. We can't leave. If we try to, we rubber-band right back to the ship. 4:18:35 PM Kate: Jaken: All of you? 4:19:00 PM Kate: Grayson: No, I was created by Tiamat. 4:22:41 PM Canto: Iskandar: Right, Grayson is the result of a subverted Miracle spell. 4:25:27 PM Kate: Jaken: ... you have very interesting lives. 4:25:44 PM Kate: Marti: It's a lot more interesting than a swamp! Although it's awfully dry here. 4:29:22 PM Canto: Iskandar: A fair number of us are people we've picked up along the way. Like yourself. There's nothing binding you here. 4:30:29 PM Janis: Janis enters "What's going on?" 4:31:40 PM Kate: Jaken: Not much. Apparently everyone here is cursed. 4:31:50 PM Kate: Jaken: ... except those created by evil dragon goddesses. 4:32:12 PM Janis: Yeah, I knew that. 4:32:22 PM Janis: ((Where are we?)) 4:33:20 PM Janis: What smells so good? 4:34:21 PM Kate: ((Kitchen.)) 4:34:31 PM Kate: Jaken: How long have you all been here? 4:34:42 PM Kate: Martivir: Just a few days. 4:35:25 PM Canto: Iskandar indicates the ten chocolate cakes. 4:36:28 PM Kate: Jaken: Ten cakes worth? 4:36:39 PM Janis: Janis looks at the cakes with wide-eyed amazement. "WOW!" 4:37:45 PM Canto: Iskandar: Non-draconic time is too much of a hassle to keep track of. Janis has been here the longest, though. 4:38:05 PM Janis: Me, Nilani, Wynn and Kalor. 4:38:36 PM Janis: Janis extends a hand to Jaken "Also, Janis Khorster. Bounty hunter." 4:38:56 PM Canto: Iskandar: Yeah, but the others aren't here at the moment. 4:39:30 PM Janis: Where are they? 4:39:58 PM Canto: Iskandar shrugs! "Not here?" 4:40:04 PM Janis: Oh, ok. 4:40:23 PM Canto: Iskandar: Though Nilani could be here. 4:40:29 PM Canto: Iskandar: I haven't looked. 4:40:31 PM Janis: Nilani might still be at the house. Lots of places to creep around there. 4:41:10 PM Janis: That reminds me. Anyone seen Val? Or maybe Aziz? I wanted to talk to them. 4:41:49 PM Canto: Iskandar: Not since you guys got back. 4:42:16 PM Kate: Martivir: Aziz is working. 4:42:33 PM Janis: I'm thinking of talking to the luck cleric...monk...people about renting the mansion, and I'd like someone to handle the money who's...you know...not me. 4:42:43 PM Kate: Grayson: I still don't like that guy. 4:42:50 PM Janis: Who? 4:42:57 PM Kate: Grayson: Val. 4:43:05 PM Kate: Jaken: Isn't he the one who bought us? 4:43:24 PM Janis: ...sort of. 4:43:28 PM Janis: It was kind of my idea. 4:44:02 PM Janis: Me, Val, Wynn...a lot of us. 4:44:57 PM Kate: Jaken: A particularly slimy specimen. 4:45:14 PM | Edited 4:45:31 PM Canto: Iskandar: Hes not that bad, he was putting on an act. 4:45:17 PM Janis: Janis frowns 4:46:14 PM Kate: Jaken: I wouldn't be so sure of that. 4:50:17 PM Canto: Iskandar shrugs. "I'm sure that the one time you met him while you were under mind control trumps the cumulative experience of the rest of us. Anyway. Who's for cake?" 4:50:38 PM Janis: Janis raises her hand "ME!" 4:50:39 PM Kate: Jaken: I doubt it does, but in my experience, when someone tells you what they really are, it's best to believe them. 4:50:48 PM Kate: Grayson: I'd love some cake. 4:51:10 PM Kate: Tora crawls out from under the table and waits for cake! 4:52:35 PM Canto: Iskandar gives Janis a humongous piece of cake. "For the birthday humanoid." 4:52:56 PM Janis: Janis smiles broadly, grabs silverware and digs in "thanks!" 4:53:52 PM Kate: Martivir: I want a piece too! And another piece to bring to Aziz. Humans have to eat a lot. 4:54:33 PM Canto: Iskandar cuts a piece for Tora. "Floor or table?" 4:57:37 PM Kate: Tora snaps it out of his hands and eats it in one bite. 4:57:48 PM Canto: Iskandar: All right, then. 4:58:03 PM | Edited 4:58:11 PM Canto: He floats a plate over to Marti! 4:58:38 PM Kate: Marti grabs her plates and heads out to feed her tailor. Possibly. 4:59:06 PM Canto: Iskandar: Grayson. Cake? 4:59:18 PM Kate: Grayson: Oh yeah, definitely. 4:59:29 PM Kate: Jaken: I'll take one. ... nothing like that big, though. 4:59:50 PM Kate: Jaken: Happy birthday, miss. 5:00:07 PM Janis: Janis with a mouthful of cake "Thanks." 5:00:40 PM Canto: Iskandar cuts another couple of pieces, one for Grayson, one for Jaken. 5:01:17 PM Canto: Canto floats them over! 5:01:53 PM Janis: Janis swallows. "You want it to be your birthday, too?" 5:02:35 PM Kate: Grayson: Who, me? 5:03:11 PM Kate: Grayson: I already have one. 5:03:21 PM Janis: Anyone. 5:03:30 PM Janis: I'm making this the everybody birthday. 5:03:35 PM Kate: Grayson: ... although I guess I share it with my older, more smelly twin. 5:04:21 PM | Edited 5:04:33 PM Janis: We don't really know what day it is, so... Happy birthday! 5:04:30 PM Kate: Jaken: I don't think that's how twins work. 5:04:47 PM Janis: They're not really twins. 5:05:50 PM Kate: Grayson: We're the same person. Only I'm a copy, I guess. 5:06:28 PM Janis: You're not a copy...you're like... 5:06:48 PM Janis: ...um...something to do with another timeline, probably...I think. 5:08:34 PM Kate: Grayson: I don't know, it's hard to tell sometimes. 5:10:10 PM Canto: Iskandar shrugs! "Hmm. That's one cake down already. I should have made more." 5:11:00 PM Kate: Malagaste turns up; this time he's got six books. 5:11:13 PM Janis: ...those books don't eat cake, do they? 5:12:33 PM Kate: Malagaste: I hope not. Although that would be better than my fingers. 5:12:46 PM Janis: ...do they eat fingers? 5:12:58 PM Kate: Malagaste: Not yet, but the day is young. 5:14:12 PM Janis: ...should I get my club again? 5:14:19 PM Kate: Jaken: If one of your books eats fingers I think you had better destroy it, young man. 5:14:31 PM Janis: That's what I tell him. 5:15:10 PM Canto: Iskandar: Mal! Cake? 5:15:34 PM Kate: Mal: What kind? Is it sweetmold? Because I don't like sweetmold cake. 5:15:42 PM Janis: Chocolate! 5:15:50 PM Kate: Mal: Besides, I can't, I have an assignment. ... what's chocolate? 5:16:17 PM Janis: Janis just stares at him, mouth agape. 5:16:44 PM Canto: Iskandar slices a chunk of cake for Mal and floats it over. "It's made from a kind of bean that grows on the surface. It's sweet and slightly bitter. Try some, at least." 5:17:10 PM Kate: Mal: A bean, huh? All right. 5:18:21 PM Kate: He nibbles the cake, cautiously. 5:19:22 PM Kate: Jaken: I suppose they don't have beans in the Underdark. 5:19:37 PM Kate: Mal: No. ... hey, that's not bad. 5:23:04 PM Canto: Iskandar: Of course not. Hopefully youre not allergic,but you never know until you try. Besides, there's a paladin right over there. 5:23:22 PM Canto: Iskandar: Hmm. I definitely should have made more. 5:23:38 PM Janis: Can I have another slice, please? 5:23:50 PM Kate: Jaken: How many people are on this ship? 5:24:03 PM Canto: Iskandar gets Janis another piece. 5:24:08 PM Canto: Iskandar: Um. 5:24:12 PM Janis: Janis takes it and eats 5:24:17 PM Kate: Grayson: It looks like there's enough. 5:26:42 PM Canto: Iskandar: .... around thirty or so. 5:27:18 PM Janis: I don't think Shol eats, though. 5:27:33 PM Kate: Jaken: Who's Shol? 5:28:45 PM Kate: Grayson: I'm gonna go train some. 5:29:22 PM Kate: He takes another piece of cake and heads out! 5:32:12 PM Kate: Mal: ... I wonder if grandmother wants a piece. 5:32:32 PM Canto: Iskandar: Shol is a petitioner we found that we're fairing to his afterlife or thereabouts. 5:33:11 PM Canto: Iskandar: Here, let me cut a piece for her. 5:33:20 PM Janis: Janis grimaces 5:33:42 PM Kate: Mal: It's pretty good. 5:35:28 PM Kate: Jaken: At least I'm not the oldest person here. 5:36:37 PM Janis: Well, we don't know how old Shol is. 5:37:18 PM Kate: Jaken: No, but if he has a Drowish grandmother, there's someone older than I am. 5:37:36 PM Janis: Oh. 5:38:27 PM Kate: Malagaste: She's not literally my grandmother, it's an honoriffic. 5:39:04 PM Kate: Jaken: Ah. My apologies. 5:39:24 PM Janis: But you guys are related, right? 5:39:35 PM Canto: Iskandar: Same family, yeah? 5:39:53 PM Kate: Malagaste: Well, yeah. 5:41:28 PM Kate: Malagaste: It's complicated, we have different words for all that stuff. 5:42:40 PM Janis: Janis nods 5:43:16 PM Kate: Malagaste: I'm working on a new variation of a lightning spell. 5:43:27 PM Janis: What's wrong with the old one? 5:43:43 PM Kate: Malagaste: Well, it's lightning, isn't it? Zzzzap. 5:43:47 PM Canto: Iskandar: Lightning doesn't need your help, kid. 5:44:07 PM | Edited 5:44:18 PM Janis: ((to Mal)) ...yeah... 5:44:44 PM Kate: Mal: Lightning isn't bad, but it's just lightning. 5:45:03 PM Kate: Mal: Now if I can make it ice... 5:45:14 PM Canto: Iskandar: It's easy. I turn fire into lightning all the time. 5:45:45 PM Canto: Iskandar: And ice into lightning. 5:45:48 PM Janis: Why not just cast an ice spell? 5:45:55 PM Kate: Jaken: Ah, elemental metamagic. 5:46:06 PM Kate: Mal: ... because I don't want to cast an ice spell. I want to change it. 5:46:27 PM Canto: Iskandar: From lightning. That's insane. 5:47:13 PM Janis: ...why's that insane? 5:47:27 PM Janis: Is that harder than fire to lightning? 5:47:42 PM Kate: Mal: I want to change it to whatever I want. 5:47:54 PM Kate: Mal: Not just from lightning. 5:48:03 PM Kate: Jaken: Not usually. I suppose someone might have an affinity. 5:49:23 PM Canto: Iskandar: I don't have any bias or affnity, I'm just saying that lightning is the purest expression of elemental power. 5:50:18 PM Nilani: Nilani turns up, yawning. "Oh, hey guys." 5:50:25 PM | Removed 5:50:49 PM Kate: This message has been removed. 5:50:28 PM Janis: Hi Nilani. Want cake? 5:50:41 PM Kate: ((No, he left, didn't he?)) 5:50:56 PM Kate: ((So many NPCs. Sorry.)) 5:51:14 PM Kate: ((Just Tora, Mal and Jaken here now.)) 5:51:32 PM Nilani: Ooh, where? 5:51:42 PM | Edited 5:55:32 PM Nilani: Nilani looks around the room. 5:51:49 PM Janis: I think there are nine left...so...everywhere, probably. 5:52:18 PM Canto: Iskandar cuts Nilani a piece of cake! 5:52:53 PM Nilani: Thanks! 5:53:20 PM Nilani: Nilani grins and takes the thing. 5:53:32 PM Kate: Malagaste: Aren't you a blue dragon? Don't they spit lightning? 5:53:36 PM Janis: Nilani! You know money! 5:54:20 PM | Edited 5:55:12 PM Nilani: Nilani finishes chewing and swallowing her forkful of cake before answering. "What about money?" 5:55:11 PM Janis: I want someone to help me manage my mansion. 5:55:29 PM Janis: I thought if I rented it out, we could make some money. 5:55:34 PM Janis: Like, all the time. 5:56:01 PM Janis: I'm gonna talk to the monk people about setting it up. 5:56:20 PM Nilani: Yeah, a steady source of revenue would be pretty nice. 5:56:29 PM Kate: Malagaste makes a face. "You have a mansion?" 5:56:40 PM Janis: Yeah. I inherited it. 5:57:12 PM Kate: Mal: Figures. 5:57:29 PM Canto: Iskandar: And yes, I can exhale lightning, though that's not really how it works. 5:57:59 PM Janis: I don't have much of a use for it though. I live on a ship. 5:58:24 PM Kate: Mal: Figures. A woman gets a mansion she can't even use. 5:58:52 PM Janis: Janis shoots Mal a look "What's that mean?" 5:59:22 PM Kate: Mal: Men can't even own property. You're lucky, okay? 5:59:46 PM Janis: ...do you want it? 6:00:02 PM Janis: I mean, you can't live in it either. You'll just pop back here when we leave. 6:00:06 PM Kate: Mal: No! That's not the point. 6:01:05 PM Kate: Mal: The point is, it sucks. 6:01:25 PM Janis: ...well, you can own stuff here. 6:01:49 PM Janis: We don't force boys to not own stuff. 6:02:06 PM Kate: Mal: Slaves can't own property. 6:02:13 PM Kate: Jaken: ... there aren't slaves here, are there? 6:02:26 PM Janis: No. 6:02:38 PM Canto: Iskandar: None here. 6:02:52 PM Janis: You're not your grandmother's slave here. 6:03:10 PM Kate: Mal: Yeah, yeah. Everybody says that. 6:03:58 PM Janis: It's true. 6:04:05 PM Janis: Wynn wouldn't stand for it. 6:04:56 PM Janis: I wouldn't stand for it. 6:05:00 PM Janis: I don't stand for it. 6:05:45 PM Kate: Mal: It's only a technicality anyway. 6:06:25 PM Kate: Mal: It's not a big deal. 6:06:34 PM Janis: Janis frowns 6:06:42 PM Kate: Jaken: ... it was to me. 6:06:57 PM Canto: Iskandar: Where do you come from, Jaken? 6:08:01 PM Kate: Jaken: Ystaine. 6:08:14 PM Kate: Jaken: It's a small kingdom in the mountains. Very... quiet. 6:10:10 PM Kate: Jaken: We don't have slavery there either. 6:11:12 PM Canto: Iskandar: Hmm. Can't say I know where that is. You might from a different plane than us. 6:11:25 PM Janis: Probably. 6:11:52 PM Kate: Mal: Well, it's mostly a technicality for me anyway. 6:14:08 PM Canto: Iskandar: Technical slavery'. 6:14:28 PM Kate: Mal: Yeah, exactly. 6:14:44 PM | Edited 6:14:52 PM Janis: Because of your...um...because...? 6:14:48 PM Kate: Jaken: And it's your grandmother ... the honoriffic grandmother. 6:15:31 PM Janis: ...what happened? 6:16:26 PM Kate: Mal: I'm a boy. And not an important one. 6:17:37 PM Canto: Iskandar: Not with that attitude. 6:18:03 PM | Edited 6:18:11 PM Janis: So, all unimportant boys are slaves? 6:18:41 PM Kate: Mal: Yeah, if you don't have the rank. 6:18:57 PM Janis: ...your society sucks. 6:19:47 PM Janis: You shouldn't go back. 6:19:53 PM Janis: We can help you. 6:23:04 PM Kate: Mal shrugs. "Well, I want to learn magic." 6:23:27 PM Janis: We have tons of magic people. 6:23:36 PM Canto: Iskandar: And have been to tons of magical planes. 6:23:39 PM Janis: Kalor, Aziz, Jaken! 6:23:56 PM Janis: We have a library full of magic books! Ones that don't bite you! 6:24:15 PM Kate: Mal: ... but I want to learn her kind of magic. Look, I appreciate the thought but I don't need any help. 6:24:22 PM Kate: Mal: And I gotta go study. 6:24:36 PM Kate: He grabs a plate of cake and his books and skedaddles! 6:26:38 PM Canto: Iskandar shrugs. 6:26:52 PM Kate: Jaken: ... might it be worth doing something about that? 6:26:56 PM Janis: Janis sulks into her cake 6:27:25 PM Canto: Iskandar: Eh, give him time. 6:27:53 PM Canto: Iskandar starts making another cake. 6:28:14 PM Janis: What could we do, anyway? 6:28:30 PM Kate: Jaken: Kill the grandmother, one assumes. Or take less lethal but equally.... final... measures. 6:29:48 PM Janis: Janis ponders this...or maybe she's just eating cake. Either way, she's very quiet, which is usually not good for Janis. 6:32:45 PM Canto: Iskandar: Just give him time. You can't liberate him if he doesn't want to be liberated. 6:33:46 PM Kate: Jaken: It's worth pondering. 6:33:49 PM Janis: Janis seems to ponder this further... 6:39:18 PM Canto: Iskandar puts another cake in the oven. 6:40:07 PM Kate: Jaken: ... well, should you make that sort of decision, I would be happy to assist. I have very little sympathy for slavers, you will find. 6:40:23 PM Janis: I'd imagine. 6:40:31 PM Janis: Um...can I ask you something? 6:40:40 PM Janis: A personal something? 6:41:35 PM Janis: ((To Jaken)) 6:42:11 PM Canto: Iskandar: No killing on board. That's pretty much rule one. Unless it's self-defense. 6:42:52 PM Kate: Jaken: Yes. 6:43:36 PM Janis: ...well...you said your kingdom didn't support slavery...but...um... 6:43:50 PM Janis: I mean...how...if you don't mind...umm... 6:45:12 PM Janis: ...how'd you...you know? 6:46:55 PM Kate: Jaken: ... some people are above the law. 6:47:13 PM Janis: ...that's not fair. 6:48:26 PM Kate: Jaken: It's not. I fell in love with the wrong person. Let's... leave it at that. 6:48:37 PM Janis: ...ok. 6:50:42 PM Kate: Jaken: Mayhaps you'll choose more carefully. 6:50:44 PM Kate: Tora whuffs. 6:51:32 PM Janis: Janis blushes "I...uh...I haven't really thought about...uh..." 6:52:25 PM Kate: Jaken: In the future, then. 6:53:12 PM Janis: ...sure...yeah.. 6:53:17 PM Janis: Janis picks at her cake. 6:57:58 PM Kate: He smiles. 6:58:12 PM Kate: Perhaps not as far in the future as you think. 6:58:21 PM Janis: ...huh... 7:00:41 PM Kate: He takes his cake and departs, nearly running into Fred at the door. 7:00:53 PM Kate: Fred has short hair now. 7:01:05 PM Janis: Hey Fred. Nice hair. 7:03:52 PM Nilani: Nilani waves, but does not say anything, as she is once more caught mid-chew. 7:04:40 PM Kate: Fred: It feels cleaner this way. 7:04:46 PM Kate: He takes a deep breath. 7:05:04 PM Kate: Fred: Got my mind back, I think. 7:05:44 PM Canto: Iskandar: Here, have some cake for the occasion. 7:06:46 PM Kate: Fred: There are cakes for hair-cutting? Humans are even stranger than I'd remembered. 7:07:01 PM Janis: OR for getting your mind back. 7:07:04 PM Janis: Also a good thing. 7:07:11 PM Janis: Really, any reason to have cake. 7:08:39 PM Kate: Fred: Is it safe to eat... your kind of food, do you think? 7:09:13 PM Canto: Iskandar: It should be? 7:10:22 PM Kate: Fred: I don't want to have... cravings. 7:11:20 PM Canto: Iskandar: I doubt chocolate cake will make you start desiring the carnal life-force of humanoids. 7:11:59 PM Kate: Fred eyes Nilani thoughtfully. "Possibly not." 7:12:26 PM Kate: Fred: I'll try a piece, then. I trust you. 7:13:09 PM Canto: Iskandar gives him a piece. 7:13:30 PM Canto: Iskandar then pulls out the freshly baked cake from the oven. 7:16:52 PM Nilani: How many cakes is that so far, Isk? It looks like almost every available surface has at least one. 7:17:18 PM Wynn: Wynn steps in, in her shiny lighter armor. "What smells so good?" 7:17:20 PM | Edited 7:17:27 PM Canto: Iskandar: We're back up to nine and a half. 7:17:41 PM Janis: Cakes. 7:17:54 PM Janis: We're having enough birthday cake for a small town. 7:17:56 PM Janis: Want some? 7:18:05 PM Kate: Fred smiles. 7:18:07 PM Wynn: Sure. 7:21:17 PM Kate: Fred: Well. I don't feel like killing anyone yet. Apparently cake is entirely safe. 7:21:40 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 7:22:31 PM Canto: Iskandar cuts a slice of cake for Wynn. 7:22:49 PM Wynn: Did you think the cake would make you kill? 7:23:30 PM Kate: Fred: No. I thought it might make me want to. And I don't. 7:23:52 PM Canto: Iskandar: Well, there, good, I didn't accidentally make murder- cake. 7:23:57 PM Wynn: Wynn takes the cake. 7:24:04 PM Wynn: Thank you. 7:24:27 PM Canto: Iskandar washes his hands. "All right. I'm tired of baking." 7:24:57 PM Kate: Fred: It seems so strange to have to do that sort of thing. 7:25:11 PM Wynn: Bake? 7:25:13 PM Janis: Do what? 7:26:08 PM Kate: Fred: Make food. Have a room for ... making food. 7:29:36 PM Kate: Porr turns up. She has a plain dark brown dress on. "I smell chocolate." 7:30:03 PM Wynn: Wynn stands to the side of the room and eats the cake. "It's good, Iskandar." 7:30:40 PM Canto: Iskandar: I made some cakes. Help yourself. 7:30:56 PM Canto: Iskandar points at the 9 and a half chocolate cakes on the counter. 7:31:47 PM Kate: Her hair is starting to grow back--there's probably about an eighth of an inch now. 7:32:08 PM Kate: Porr takes some cake. "Found the training room. Very nice digs." 7:33:36 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "It's the best I've seen." 7:36:16 PM Kate: Porr: Wish I'd had something like that back in the day. 7:36:42 PM Wynn: What'd you do? 7:38:13 PM Kate: Porr: Commanded an army. Couple armies, actually. 7:38:25 PM Wynn: Impressive. 7:39:51 PM Janis: Janis finishes her cake and exits to go talk to the clerics. 7:41:03 PM Kate: Porr: Not big ones. 7:41:19 PM Kate: She shrugs. "Got captured, became a slave, ended up here. It's not a bad place, though." 7:41:47 PM Wynn: Here? Not particularly. Dangerous though. 7:43:38 PM Kate: Porr: Yeah? I should get back in the habit of carrying weapons around? 7:43:44 PM Kate: Fred: I do. 7:43:51 PM Wynn: I don't go anywhere without at least my shield. 7:43:59 PM Wynn: But I can use it as a weapon. 7:45:23 PM Kate: Porr eyes Fred, who is not, in fact, armed. 7:49:35 PM Kate: Porr: Yeah. Seems like I should get a good club, or stick of some kind. 7:50:14 PM Wynn: Is that the kind you prefer? 7:50:31 PM Wynn: Aziz is a competent metalsmith. 7:50:45 PM Canto: Iskandar: I am never without several means of electrocuting people. 7:52:08 PM Kate: Porr: A greatsword would be favorite. 7:52:36 PM Wynn: You should talk to Aziz. Tarak might have a spare as well. 7:53:00 PM Kate: Porr nods. "Or a greataxe. Something big and heavy." 7:54:03 PM Wynn: Wynn absently brushes a hand over her breastplate. "Those can be rather destructive." 7:54:47 PM Kate: Porr: And hard to swing in a corridor, that's true. 7:54:55 PM | Edited 7:57:50 PM Kate: Porr: Nice armor. I lost mine when we surrendered. 7:58:32 PM Wynn: We have some spare leather in the training room. Aziz can probably adjust it to fit. Or make new. And we're often on planes with some form of market. 7:59:27 PM Wynn: My other two sets are damaged and this is the only one I'm "permitted" to wear regularly. 7:59:29 PM Kate: Porr: Aziz is your outfitter, huh? 7:59:35 PM Kate: Porr: ... permitted? 7:59:38 PM Wynn: Yes. 7:59:46 PM Kate: Val turns up, and freezes a little bit when he sees Porr. 7:59:55 PM Kate: She waves at him, though. 8:00:10 PM Wynn: My mentor seems to think long term back issues could be a problem more pressing than the things that show up from the pods. 8:00:12 PM Canto: Iskandar: Wynn's in training. 8:00:36 PM Wynn: Evening, Valerian. 8:01:52 PM Kate: Val: Hi. 8:02:23 PM Kate: Porr: Could be. We always marched armorless, for the most part. Well, if it isn't our slaver. 8:03:03 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 8:04:21 PM Kate: Val visibly flinches. 8:04:28 PM Kate: Fred: ... it is? 8:04:32 PM Kate: Val: It isn't. 8:04:35 PM Wynn: No. 8:05:22 PM Kate: Porr: Relax, we're obviously not enslaved here. 8:05:29 PM Kate: Fred: I don't think Allys would like that. 8:08:05 PM Kate: Porr: Yeah? She your boss? 8:09:09 PM Canto: Iskandar chuckles. 8:09:25 PM Wynn: Just someone you probably don't want to cross. 8:11:03 PM Aziz: Aziz stumbles in, clearly still half asleep and murmuring something either about coffee or the souls of the damned. It's not too clear; dialects of Abyssal seldom are. 8:12:39 PM Wynn: I was just talking about you, Aziz. 8:12:45 PM Aziz: ...oh hi, there's people here. What time is it..? 8:12:45 PM Kate: Fred: ... with cream, really? Are you sure? You... really shouldn't talk about that in front of me. 8:13:01 PM Kate: Fred: I'm trying to avoid... a relapse. 8:13:11 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 8:13:22 PM Kate: Val just opens his book, shaking his head. 8:14:31 PM Aziz: Is... is your charm not working properly? I can take a whack at it if it's misbehaving 8:14:47 PM Kate: Fred: It's working fine, I just don't know what... could be tempting. 8:15:33 PM Kate: Porr: Somebody wanna fill me in? 8:15:34 PM Aziz: Wait, have you really never had it with cream and sugar? You get tempted by the strangest things. 8:15:39 PM Kate: Porr: I have cake. 8:15:47 PM Canto: Iskandar: There's cake on the counter, help yourself, Aziz. 8:15:55 PM Kate: Fred: Souls? No. I don't think those things will mix without magical tampering. 8:16:03 PM Wynn: Fred is an incubus. 8:16:07 PM Aziz: I've... honestly never even tried. 8:16:16 PM Aziz: Though now I'm curious. I blame you for this. 8:16:21 PM Kate: Porr: Huh. Not what I would have expected. 8:16:45 PM Kate: Fred: It's intoxicating. Perhaps something to be avoided. 8:16:49 PM Aziz: Aziz grabs a slab of cake, a roll of parchment and a corner of table. The parchment is quickly covered in crumbs, frosting and arcane scribbles. 8:18:02 PM Canto: Iskandar: I'm going for a fly. See you later. 8:18:07 PM Aziz: ...see, in some cultures there are taboo ingredients. Which gives magical precedent for food having ethics. Which means food can sin. And anything that can sin has a soul. Could we extract the soul-esque energy from cream and sugar? 8:18:07 PM Canto: Iskandar exits! 8:18:21 PM Canto: Iskandar had no cake at all, he just made them all. 8:18:42 PM Kate: Martivir turns up, still with two platesful of cake. "*There* you are." 8:18:48 PM Wynn: .....Please don't start making it so I can't eat anymore. 8:18:52 PM Aziz: Peace! I missed you. 8:18:59 PM Kate: Porr: ... please don't start making it so we all can't eat anymore. 8:19:20 PM Aziz: Aziz shrugs. "More for me, then." 8:20:10 PM Kate: Marti: I was looking for you to give you cake. It's very soft and doesn't require artificial teeth. 8:20:26 PM Kate: Fred: I don't miss it. 8:20:58 PM Aziz: Isn't it good? I'm trying to find a way to infuse it with soul energy so Fred here can enjoy it despite being an incu--uhm, differently-aligned. 8:21:41 PM Aziz: So let's see. Whole grain wheat has life energy. Milk from a sacred cow would be taboo enough to embody sin... eggs are already sinful enough. How do you make sugar sin? 8:21:47 PM Kate: Fred: ... I don't think that would be a good idea. 8:21:51 PM Aziz: Aziz ponders aloud, between bites 8:22:10 PM Kate: Marti: I don't understand the question. 8:22:56 PM Aziz: It's a bit of an ethical conundrum. Fred eats bits of souls - or used to, until we helped him out with magic and good aesthetic sense. I was wondering if it's possible to make a soul-cake. 8:23:11 PM Wynn: Why? 8:23:23 PM Kate: Fred: ... please don't. I'd rather... stay away from souls altogether. 8:23:35 PM Aziz: Aw, fine... I was more in it for the science, anyway. 8:23:48 PM Aziz: Aziz pouts and crumples up his cake-smeared arcane sigilry 8:25:24 PM Aziz: So what did I miss? Aside from cake. 8:25:33 PM Kate: Marti: Mostly cake. 8:26:15 PM Kate: Porr: Recon. 8:26:19 PM Aziz: Recon? What of? 8:26:35 PM Kate: Porr: This ship. Thanks for the dress, by the way. 8:26:49 PM Wynn: I told her you might be able to make a suit of armor and weapon if she needed it. 8:26:58 PM Aziz: Quite welcome. The modeling position is still open if you want it, by the way. Good rates. 8:27:07 PM Kate: Porr: I would love a suit of armor. 8:27:32 PM Kate: Porr: And a weapon. I can make it myself but I can't enchant it, if you have a forge. 8:28:49 PM Aziz: We have a forge, aye. An entire crafting-chamber, last I checked. Though give me a week to plan and an iota of Nation's attention, and I'd love to put in a clockwork workshop... but enough dreams. You're interested in enchantments? 8:28:56 PM Kate: Marti: More fake teeth. 8:29:08 PM Aziz: Fake teeth and fake scales. 8:29:16 PM Kate: Marti makes a face. 8:29:39 PM Kate: Fred: You don't always need teeth. 8:29:42 PM Aziz: Oh dearest, it's not that bad. There are some poor folk who need fake bones too. 8:30:22 PM Kate: Marti: Oh no. Are they just... all floppy without them? 8:30:25 PM Aziz: Remind me to show you that book on arcane prostheses. 8:30:33 PM Kate: Val looks to Porr. "... thank you, by the way." 8:30:41 PM Kate: Porr: For what? 8:30:43 PM Kate: Val: For not thinking I'm a monster. 8:31:44 PM Aziz: But anyway. Enchantments. Any idea what you'd want, and on what gear? I can start drawing up schematics tonight. 8:31:59 PM Aziz: I'm between major projects as we speak. 8:32:42 PM Wynn: Speaking of armor, though. I could use a quick repair on my plate. Had some acid damage. 8:33:06 PM Aziz: Easily done. Leave it in my office tonight and I'll have it patched before dawn. 8:33:14 PM Kate: Val: I do appreciate all you've made for me. 8:33:16 PM Wynn: Thank you. 8:33:55 PM | Edited 8:34:07 PM Aziz: Though I warn you now, I'll have to cover up the patch... and the welding. I'm thinking sigilry and engravings. Perhaps an icon of the Saint? 8:34:17 PM Kate: Porr: Didn't think Cuthbert went in for fancy. 8:34:39 PM Wynn: Doesn't. As long as his symbol is still there, I don't care much what it looks like. 8:34:59 PM Aziz: Got a favorite verse from Cuthbertite scripture? Preferably less than a dozen words? 8:35:27 PM Aziz: I can etch it over the welding, make it look more intentional. Bonus points if it's about toil or strife strengthening the soul. 8:36:00 PM Wynn: Really, there's no point. Just a patch will be fine. 8:36:08 PM Kate: Marti: You should do it in gold. Everything is nicer in gold and it doesn't corrode. 8:36:25 PM Kate: Val: Silver is more subtle. 8:36:27 PM Aziz: There's always a point! I'm making it. I won't tolerate my work being anything less than perfect. 8:37:38 PM Kate: Porr: No use mucking up perfectly good armor with ornamentation. 8:37:51 PM Kate: Porr: Besides, if they think you're special they aim for you. 8:38:10 PM Wynn: I do prefer to be the target, though. 8:38:29 PM Aziz: There's something to be said for calling attention to a holy symbol. Some spells benefit from a strong presentation of the symbol, especially those involving banishing demons. 8:38:51 PM Wynn: There's already a symbol on my breastplate and my shield. 8:38:54 PM Kate: Porr: Oh, well then. All the fancy you can get, then. 8:39:21 PM Aziz: Good, that's a good start. Considering I have to go in there anyway, it wouldn't hurt to add a little more draw. 8:39:28 PM Aziz: Just to really shore up the effect. 8:39:48 PM Kate: Porr: Me, I want something dull and boring and entirely functional. 8:39:52 PM Wynn: Wynn rubs the bridge of her nose. 8:41:11 PM Kate: Porr: But right now, what I want is to kick the crap out of some target dummies. See you all around, including you, slaver. 8:41:15 PM Kate: She waves and heads out. 8:41:20 PM Aziz: Have fun, don't die 8:41:21 PM Kate: Val: I'm not a.... dammit. 8:41:56 PM Aziz: I'll work on making her some brutally-functional fullplate, or something. Lots of spikes. 8:42:07 PM Aziz: Did she mention what-all she wanted? 8:42:21 PM Wynn: Greataxe or greatsword. Something big and heavy. 8:42:38 PM Aziz: Ooh, greataxe. I've always wanted to make a mercurial greataxe. 8:42:41 PM Wynn: Tell me, do you actually do requests or only if they suit you? 8:43:12 PM Aziz: I take requests. Usually I charge for them though, unless the idea really resonates with me. 8:43:23 PM Aziz: Work for free I try to have a little fun with. 8:43:31 PM Aziz: Y'know. To make it worth the time. 8:44:07 PM Aziz: Why, do you need something made? 8:44:15 PM Kate: Fred: I wouldn't mind something nicer. 8:44:38 PM Kate: Aziz's hand gets licked by a tiger under the table. 8:44:47 PM Wynn: Just my armor patched. What do you want for a simple patch without ornamentation? 8:44:55 PM Aziz: Oh hi that is a kitty 8:45:09 PM Aziz: Aziz decides sitting at this particular table is detrimental to his health 8:46:07 PM Kate: The tiger whuffs! 8:46:26 PM Kate: Val: It's just Tora. I think. 8:46:35 PM Aziz: ...alright, fine. I'll do the patch. I have some additive welding techniques I wanted to try out; I can just sand the extra material off, buff out the lines, and it'll be invisible to the untrained eye. No new ornamentations. 8:48:30 PM Aziz: But! In exchange, you work with Valerian and figure out an outfit you want me to make for you. It doesn't have to be some ballgown with a ten meter train, but it does have to be court-worthy. I recommend a pant- or skirt-suit, something suitable for formal meetings, but it's your call. 8:48:31 PM Wynn: Thank you. 8:48:33 PM Kate: Martivir: I had a cat once. It was nice. 8:48:51 PM Wynn: ...court-worthy? 8:49:02 PM Kate: Valerian: ... we'll work it out. 8:49:05 PM Aziz: We do a lot of meeting with important people. It'd be nice if everyone was properly-dressed for it. 8:49:35 PM Wynn: What's wrong with armor? I'd prefer not to give false impressions of who or what I am. 8:49:39 PM Kate: Valerian: I'm sure we can come up with something appropriate. 8:49:48 PM Kate: Valerian: You can't dance in armor, for one thing. 8:50:16 PM Aziz: It's not a matter of false impressions. It's a matter of proving that you're someone of standing - and in most courts you do that with a good, solid outfit. 8:50:32 PM Wynn: Can't dance anyway. 8:50:47 PM Aziz: I imagine Valerian will gladly teach you, but I also doubt the issue will come up. 8:51:01 PM Kate: Only if she wants to learn. Not everyone likes that sort of thing. 8:51:33 PM Kate: Martivir: Humanoids dance? 8:51:42 PM Aziz: Again, I doubt the issue will come up. I really only wanted the outfit because we do a lot of meeting with important officials and nobility of various ranks, high-ranking spellcasters, the like. 8:52:06 PM Wynn: Wynn crosses her arms. 8:52:09 PM Aziz: It would be nice to not have us traipse in looking like ragamuffins. Speaking of which I need to make something for Janis. 8:52:45 PM Kate: Val: ... Wynn, don't worry about it. I'm positive we can come up with something you like. 8:53:51 PM | Edited 8:54:43 PM Aziz: And if being without your armor is the main detriment, I can enchant it into your armor as a glamour. It'll still feel like your armor from inside it, and it'll still block swords like armor, but as far as the stuffy official behind the desk knows, you're in a silk suit. 8:54:03 PM Aziz: And you can turn it off whenever you want. 8:56:12 PM Kate: Val: I'm good at this sort of thing. And just think, you can actually wear colors that aren't black. 8:56:59 PM Kate: Fred: ... I think I'll head to the library. 8:57:10 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and takes a seat next to Val. 8:57:13 PM Aziz: Enjoy books, don't die. 8:57:22 PM Kate: Fred: I'm technically immortal. 8:57:26 PM Kate: He shrugs, and heads out. 8:57:28 PM Aziz: Really don't die then. 8:57:37 PM Kate: Tora licks Aziz's hand again. 8:57:59 PM Aziz: Aziz barely refrains from jumping a foot off the ground 8:58:01 PM Aziz: YES hi kitty how can I help you 8:58:32 PM Kate: She yawns, or maybe just bares her teeth at him. 8:58:47 PM Aziz: ...I think I need less coffee. Or more. Maybe both. 8:58:56 PM Aziz: Quantum coffee entanglement. 8:59:31 PM Kate: Val: Maybe she wants new clothes too. 8:59:45 PM Aziz: I... hm. I've never made anything for a cat before. 8:59:46 PM Kate: Marti: They won't be as nice as mine. 8:59:57 PM Kate: Val: .... you know she's a weretiger, right? 9:00:01 PM Aziz: Nothing is as nice as you, Peace dearest. 9:00:30 PM Aziz: I... do now. I didn't before. When did that happen? 9:00:53 PM Kate: Val: Iskandar turned her into a person. I think. 9:01:28 PM Kate: Val: Or he thought he did, anyway. 9:01:38 PM Aziz: ...I wonder if I couldn't make an outfit for her cat form, then. 9:01:59 PM Aziz: Something that would transition with her. Lots of long flowing fabric-swaths, reds and golds. 9:02:12 PM Aziz: Like a sari, or something like that. 9:02:50 PM Aziz: Aziz starts sketching on a new, not-cake-covered roll of parchment 9:03:03 PM Kate: Tora snorts. 9:03:12 PM Aziz: ...the only enchantment it'd need would be to move the anchor-points as her joints change... 9:03:22 PM Aziz: But there are already enchantments for that, I could retrofit one. 9:03:24 PM Kate: Val: ... do tigers need clothes? 9:03:49 PM Aziz: Aziz looks at Valerian aghast. 9:03:53 PM Aziz: Everything needs clothes. 9:04:16 PM Aziz: You can't just ask people if they need clothes. That's like asking if they need water, or books. 9:04:34 PM Aziz: Aziz goes back to his sketching with a scoff. 9:04:35 PM Wynn: You are a very strange man. 9:04:38 PM Kate: Martivir: Well I don't when I'm in my real form. 9:05:10 PM Aziz: That's because you make your own clothes, dearest. Though your hoard would look that much richer with a few silk dresses. 9:05:18 PM Kate: Val: ... now I understand why Inkywing was wearing a torc last time I saw him... 9:06:14 PM Kate: Val: Although it was the wingtip shoes that really made me think I was hallucinating. 9:06:33 PM Aziz: Inkywing? That raven that kept fluttering around my shop? I hope he likes it. The shoes were really stretching my abilities, but I think they came out well. 9:06:53 PM Kate: Val: The winged cat, yes. 9:07:20 PM | Edited 9:07:43 PM Aziz: Oh, that one! Well, someone else's raven looks fantastic in a three-piece pinstripe and tiny Oxfords, then. 9:07:39 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. "Very strange." 9:08:00 PM Aziz: Look, I was between projects. I needed something to create for. 9:08:07 PM Aziz: I can't be picky with my muses. 9:08:13 PM Kate: Martivir: He can't make things just for me. 9:08:57 PM Aziz: The tricky part was adjusting the arms. I ended up just turning it into a vest - couldn't impede the poor thing's ability to fly, that would be cruel. 9:09:07 PM Aziz: The raven, I mean. 9:09:44 PM Aziz: He looks like a little feathery gangster. I'd've made him a Bowler to go with it all but I doubt he would have kept it on. Birds hate hats. 9:10:29 PM Kate: Val: ... she's right, you are a little strange. 9:10:47 PM Kate: Tora whuffs. 9:10:56 PM Aziz: What? I challenge you to tell me there isn't a part of you that wants to go find this stylish raven and see it for yourself. 9:11:10 PM Kate: Val: ... touche. 9:11:14 PM Wynn: I can think of at least twenty things I'd rather do. 9:13:00 PM Aziz: ...but I digress. Outfits for tigers. Something light and flowing, something that won't impede movement... something that will follow her transition to humanoid form. It'd need to be mostly one piece, like a sari, but with anchors that adjust to her new joints. 9:13:56 PM Aziz: Something for jewelry, as well. Maybe gold with sapphire teardrops, arranged in a halfcircle on a chain around her forehead... it could shift into a necklace in human form. Hm. 9:14:04 PM Kate: Val: ... I've just remembered some work I have to do in the library. I'll... see you all around. Please don't dress the table legs while I'm gone. 9:14:12 PM Aziz: You ruin all my fun. 9:14:28 PM Aziz: Aziz pulls some measuring tape and attempts to measure the tiger's forehead. 9:14:45 PM Kate: The tiger lets him, but doesn't let him get away without another lick. 9:14:50 PM Wynn: ...I should probably get to one of those twenty things myself. 9:15:09 PM Aziz: ...perhaps this is a sign I should sleep as well. I am measuring a tiger's forehead for jewelry. 9:15:32 PM Aziz: Aziz retires for the night 9:17:27 PM Kate: Marti goes with him!